Blightbringer
|fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=Blightbringer SC2-NCO Head1.jpg |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |image2=Blightlbringer SC2-NCO Game1.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Zerg |faction= Amon's Forces Zerg Swarm |campname=Co-op Missions Nova Covert Ops |baseunit= |role=Infestation specialist Heavy acid-spewing monstrosity |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Biological *Heroic *Psionic |armortype=*Light |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect=13 |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=1.25 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=1500 |hpregen= |armor= |gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero=x |campaign= |npc=x |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The blightbringer is a heavy breed of zerg encountered on Jarban MinorBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Night Terrors (in English). 2016-08-02. and a Kel-Morian Combine mining colony. It possesses the ability to spawn infested terrans of a variety of types, as well as create pools of acid. History End War During the End War, Amon took control of a blightbringer and used it to assault a Kel-Morian Combine mining colony under Guildmaster Deborah Greene. In its initial strike, the blightbringer killed a great number of miners. After allied commanders landed to aid in the evacuation, Greene requested that the commanders destroy the blightbringer, as the Kel-Morians did not have the weapons to do so.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, Miner Evacuation (in English). 2016-11-22. Jarban Minor After an Umojan Protectorate expedition team to Jarban Minor was overrun, a blightbringer took over a cave system being mined by the Umojans for its unusual crystal formations and served as the central hub for secondary Umojan mining operations. During its time in the caverns, a prototype for experimental communications technology that could create holo decoys became embedded in its body. When Agent Nova Terra and her Covert Ops Crew arrived on Jarban Minor to retrieve terrazine, Reigel noted that there may be technology in the cave system. Nova explored the caves, only to come face to face with the blightbringer. Nova slew the blightbringer and the infested terrans it spawned, and retrieved the experimental munitions embedded in its body. Game Unit Co-op Missions A blightbringer serves as a bonus objective on the "Miner Evacuation" map of Co-op Missions. It has the same abilities as in Nova Covert Ops, and with the addition of the Viper's Parasitic Bomb and will burrow, spawn infested terrans and create pools of bile. Nova Covert Ops A blightbringer serves as an optional boss battle during the "Night Terrors" mission of Nova Covert Ops. It has no automatic attack, but will create pools of acid that will damage Nova over time, as well as spawn eggs with infested terrans within. Grenades can take out clusters of eggs, but priority should be to destroy the large egg, as it will spawn a powerful aberration. The blightbringer also will burrow and move across the arena. Focusing the eggs while attacking when there is an opening should eventually whittle down its health. Trivia *The blightbringer's model is the same as the one used for the infestor in the alpha period of Wings of Liberty, just with a slightly modified animation set and a texture touch-up to include more team colors on some of the carapace. *If Nova dies during the fight with the blightbringer or eradicators, she will drop a bundle that when picked up will say "+800 souls collected." This, and the name "blightbringer," are both possible references to the Dark Souls series. References Category:Swarm zerg breeds